femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary (Get Smart)
Zachary (Julie Bennett) was a spy on the 1967 episode "How Green Was My Valet" for the TV series "Get Smart". Zachary is a KAOS agent who is the assistant to the Bulmanian Ambassador (Jonathan Harris) at the Bulmanian Embassy in Washington, D.C. The Ambassador is overseeing an operation to steal a container of nuclear rocket fuel and return it to a small European country Bulmania. This implies that the country, or at least its government, is a KAOS stronghold. In the episode, we first see Zachary as she escorts the Valet, Mr. Waterhouse (John Trayne) and his wife (Diana Webster) the maid, into the Ambassador's office. Here, the Ambassador proposes a toast of wine to Waterhouse's health. Then he addresses the maid as the Widow Waterhouse. The maid is confused, until the valet dies from the poison in the drink. Then, the maid is escorted out of the room and told if she says anything, she will be eliminated as well. Zachary is told to find some replacements for the valet and maid, and told to go through the proper vetting channels defined by KAOS. Maxwell Smart (Don Adams) and Agent 99 (Barbara Feldon) are placed by CONTROL for the positions, and Zachary introduces them at a later time. Max is a clumsy guy, and proceeds to thrash his way through the Ambassadors office. He orders Zachary to run another background check on him. While Max is polishing the wine classes, the Ambassador pretends to be taking a call, which has the new combination code to the wall safe. Then he mentions that he and Zachary are leaving for the night. While gone, Max is unable to recall the correct combination, and when the Ambassador comes back into the room, thinking he would catch him in the act of trying to open the safe, Max is over at the wine glasses. Therefore, the Ambassador feels he can trust him. Later, Max loads the Ambassador with glass after glass of wine in order to get him to pass out, hoping he could take the key to the wine cellar that is around his neck. When the ambassador passes out, Max and Agent 99 head down to the seller and are attempting to find the rocket fuel. The ambassador catches them in the act, and he has them hand over the bottle with an X on it. When Zachary also comes down the stairs, the Ambassador hands the bottle to her to take to the courier waiting to take it to Bulmania. Max and Agent 99 are able to knock-out the Ambassador, and are in the process of notifying CONTROL base that they need to stop Zachary and the courier, when they realize that the bottle they handed her was actually a worthless bottle of wine. Therefore that risk has been thwarted. It is assumed that the Ambassador and Zachary were arrested. Trivia * Julie Bennet appeared as a KAOS stewardess in the 1967 episode "Supersonic Boom" for the TV series "Get Smart". Gallery screenshot_4776.png screenshot_4760.png screenshot_4762.png screenshot_4763.png screenshot_4764.png screenshot_4765.png screenshot_4766.png screenshot_4767.png screenshot_4768.png screenshot_4773.png screenshot_4774.png screenshot_4775.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Spy Category:Redhead Category:Low Cut Top Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:High Heels Category:Fate: Arrested